Caught in a Flash Bad Guys get Smashed
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Crossover between Batman '66 and the modern Flash show. What if Barry hadn't gone directly home after his adventure with Supergirl? What if he had sped into an alternate Earth in a time from 50 years ago? A place with colorful criminals and superheroes that dance the batusi! Get ready for a flash-back to the sixties!
1. Prologue

**A BRIGHT, NEW DAY IN GOTHAM CITY! BUT AS WITH EVERY NEW DAY, IT BRINGS NEW SURPRISES AND NEW DANGER! AND AT THE GOTHAM CITY HISTORY MUSEUM, THINGS ARE NOT OUT OF THE ORIDINARY FOR A TOWN FILLED WITH CRIME!**

Egghead walks in with his heinous henchmen.

"Such egg-zasperating egg-zamples of intellect!" the villain jeers, "Why, none of these great minds can compare to my brilliant intellect! My eggs-ponential aptitude for intellectual endeavors far outweighs these inferior minds! These so-called 'works of genius' pale in comparison, and as such, must be egg-stinguished." The villain and his henchmen start throwing eggs at the displays, which start disintegrating from sulfuric acid. Suddenly, a winged shadow looms over them.

"Egghead!" a heroic voice shouts, "As a dually-deputized agent of the law, I order you to surrender!"

"Never!" Egghead yells, "It's time we made our egg-zit, my rotten eggs!"

"What say we clean house, Batman?" Robin says.

"Now, Robin!" Batman says, as the Dynamic Duo brace for action.

 **BAM!** Batman uppercuts a henchman.

 **SOCK!** Robin punches another henchman.

 **ZOWIE!** Batman kicks a henchman.

 **ARGGH!** Robin punches a henchman in the face.

 **WHAMMO!** Batman knees a henchman in the groin.

 **SPLAT!** Egghead drops eggshells on the Dynamic Duo.

 **BOFF!** Both of them punch the self-proclaimed, "World's Greatest criminal mind."

 **CRASH!** A henchman breaks a chair over Batman's head.

 **KAPOW!** Robin kicks said henchman in the stomach.

"How egg-scruciating!" Egghead eggs-claims. "Looks like things aren't faring too well for us. It seems I'll have to even the odds." He throws more eggs at them, and they are doused with orange-colored knockout gas. Later, the Caped Crusaders find themselves in a sticky situation! They are tied upside-down to a giant egg above a giant sizzling frying pan.

"Glad you're awake, Caped clods, to witness your egg-secution!" Egghead sneers, "I removed your utility belts so you wouldn't make any untimely escapes. In one minute, that timer will ring and the egg will drop into the pan. If your bones are crushed by then, you will sizzle alive and be completely eggs-terminated! Farewell, bat-boobs!" The criminal mastermind laughs nefariously as he and his henchmen depart.

"Holy barbeque!" Robin exclaims, "This could be the end, Batman!"

"Never fear, old chum!" Batman says, "there may still be a way out!"

"I'm feeling the heat, Batman!" Robin shouts.

"Me too, Robin, Batman says, "We need to stop that timer!"

"But without our belts, we're helpless!" Robin says.

"There may still be a chance!" Batman says, "If I can just…pry loose…from these bonds." He starts to wiggle his fingers around and takes a small bat-knife concealed in his glove and starts cutting the ropes they're tied with.

"Hurry, Batman!" Robin says, "Our goose is almost cooked!"

"Hold tight, Robin," Batman says, "Almost got it!" As he continues to cut, the timer rings, and the egg drops. Suddenly, a red blur comes out of nowhere and speeds the Caped Crusaders to safety.

"Hi," he says, revealing himself to be a young man in a red spandex suit with a lightning bolt on the chest, "I'm the Flash!"

"Holy quick thinking!" Robin exclaims.

"Thank you for the assist!" Batman says, "We need to go after Egghead and his men!"

"I'm on it!" Flash says, as he whooshes away in a red streak. Seconds later, he arrives back with Egghead and his gang tied up. "Anything else you guys need?" The Dynamic Duo stare in astonishment.

"Oh, how egg-ceedingly embarrassing!" Egghead moans.


	2. Caught in a Flash

**CAUGHT IN A FLASH**

 **VISITING HERO:**

 **GRANT GUSTIN AS THE FLASH**

 **SPECIAL GUEST VILLAINESSES**

 **JULIE NEWMAR AS CATWOMAN**

 **JOAN COLLINS AS THE SIREN**

 **SPECIAL GUEST VILLAINS**

 **BURGESS MEREDITH AS THE PENGUIN**

 **CESAR ROMERO AS THE JOKER**

At Police Headquarters, Batman and Robin are talking with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara about the mysterious, new, heroic speedster, as Flash stands near them.

"Saints alive!" Chief O'Hara exclaims, "You mean this lad can run at superspeed?"

"Apparently so, Chief O'Hara," Batman says, "Robin and I both saw it with our own two eyes."

"Gosh, yes!" Robin exclaims, "He took out Egghead and his men in the blink of an eye."

"We're grateful to your service, young man," Gordon says, "But please let us know why you're here."

"And where did ye get such fantastic powers, lad?" O'Hara asks.

"Well, I think it'd be best if I was a little less formal with you," Barry says, as he starts to remove his mask.

"Stop!" Batman says, "What are you doing? Exposing your secret identity could be detrimental to your crimefighting crusade, and destroy your effectiveness as a crimefighter completely!"

"Wait a minute, man, chill, ok?" Flash says.

"Chill?" Gordon asks.

"Mr. Freeze isn't back, is he?" O'Hara asks.

"It means 'relax,'" Flash says, "Look, this may be hard to believe but I was given these powers after being struck by lightning during a particle accelerator explosion. I come from a parallel Earth about 50 years from this Earth's current time."

"Great Scott!" Batman says, "You have my word, we'll do everything in our power to return you to your own time and place!"

"Thanks," Flash says, "I just came from another Earth where I helped a Supergirl take down a couple metahumans. I thought I was going back to my own world, but ended up here."

"Something obviously must've gone wrong," Batman says, "Tell me, what are these 'metahumans' you mentioned?"

"Where I'm from, that's a term we use to describe anyone with superpowers," Flash says, "Of course, it doesn't apply to aliens like Supergirl."

"Holy outer space!" Robin exclaims, "An actual alien?"

"Yeah, but she was friendly," Flash says.

"Flash," Batman says, "If you'll permit me, I'd like to take you to our secret crimefighting base called the Batcave, the location known only to Robin and me, and run some tests, if you don't mind."

"You wanna see if you can trust me, right?" Flash asks. "I hear you. I've dealt with betrayal by people I thought I could trust, so I get it."

"I must warn you that I must drive you there in the Batmobile and administer this sedative called batgas, to put you to sleep so that the location of the Batcave isn't compromised." Batman says.

"Whatever's necessary," Flash says, "I trust you guys." Batman sprays him with the batgas, and Flash's unconscious body falls limply in his arms.

"Quickly now, Robin, to the Batcave! We haven't a moment to lose!" Batman shouts.

Later, as the Batmobile speeds in the batcave, with the unconscious Flash as a passenger. Batman gives him bat-wake. Flash wakes up and zips around the cave.

"Woah!" he says, "This is pretty impressive for the 1960's! Though I pictured there being a giant penny and maybe a giant mechanical t-rex in here for some reason."

"Why would we have that?" Batman asks.

"I dunno," Flash says, "Seems like a cool idea. And come to think of it, I don't think I've heard of Batman before today, but I pictured someone a bit darker and broodier. No offense, dude, but you don't seem that dark."

"Criminals murdered my parents," Batman says, "I live with the pain of that night every single day. Yet, I want children to grow up in a world of virtue and respect, and so I don't let my personal struggles interfere with my daily life, despite being my reason for fighting crime."

"Well, a speedster from the future murdered my mom." Flash says, "I know what that pain can be like. I'm glad you're not letting it push away those you care about."

"Well, Flash," Batman says, "Shall we get to work, we have tests to run!"

"Listen guys," Flash says, "You don't have to tell me who you are, but I'd like to reveal who I am. It won't matter since I'm not from here anyway, and all my loved ones already know."

He removes his mask.

"My name is Barry Allen," Barry says, "And I'm the fastest man alive. I'm also with the Central City CSI in my time."

"Well, Mr. Allen," Batman says, "thank you for confiding in us, but we still have to see if we can fully trust you. If you'll please step over to the bat-brainwave analyzer."

"Do you guys label everything?" Barry asks.

"Pretty much," Robin says, nodding.

"We have various crimefighting tools, and we have to make sure people know its ours," Batman says, "I suppose it could be a mark of vanity, but Robin I never consider ourselves too important, just plain, average, run-of-the-mill crimefighters."

"If you say so," Barry says.

"Now, Mr. Allen," Batman says. "Please tell me 2 truths and a lie."

"Alright," Barry says, "I'm from an alternate Earth. I have superspeed. And the parallel universe version of me is evil." A buzzer went off at the last sentence.

"Well, it looks like we can trust you, Mr. Allen," Batman says.

"Wait, you have a parallel universe version of you?" Robin says, "Holy alter egos!"

"Yeah, he's not too far off from how I really am." Barry says, "And please, call me Barry."

 **MEANWHILE, IN A CATLAIR ACROSS TOWN, THE CRIMINALLY CUNNING CATWOMAN PLOTS HER NEXT CATASTROPHIC CAPER!**

"When we're done with this caper, Gotham City will be ours," Catwoman purrs. "Isn't that right, Siren?" She looks over at her partner in crime, a stunningly beautiful woman dressed in ancient Greek garb.

"Quite right, Catwoman," the sinister songstress known as the Siren says in her heavy British accent, "Not even the Dynamic Dimwits can stop us this time!"

"You're right," Catwoman says, "once I get Batman and Robin in my claws, they'll never escape. And by the way, Siren, I didn't appreciate what you once said about me being an amateur. I'm the Queen of Criminals!"

"Well, we'll just see about that, Catwoman!" Siren says, "Firstly, though, we need a bird of prey!"

"Wak!" the pompous waddling master of fowl play known as the Penguin squawks, as he waddles in, "The Penguin, at your command, Siren!"

"You didn't control him, did you?" Catwoman asks.

"That's the best part," Siren says, "I didn't even need to. He agreed to work with us willingly."

"Just remember, no foul-ups, featherbrain!" Catwoman says.

"Never fear, Catwoman!" Penguin says, "The Penguin is a criminal genius! The Dynamic dingbats won't even know what hit 'em!"

"That's what you said last time!" Catwoman says.

"But this time my plan is foolproof!" Penguin says, "Batman and Robin can never stop me now!"

 **LATER, AT THE GOTHAM ART MUSEUM, THE PENGUIN AND HIS FINE FEATHERED FINKS SWOOP IN FOR A STEAL!**

"Alright finks," Penguin says, "We gotta make this caper quick and easy so the bats will be on our trail!"

"How we gonna do it, boss?" Sparrow asks.

"What you're going to do is surrender!" a voice shouts, as a shadow looms over them.

"Batman!" Penguin exclaims.

"Strike your colors, Penguin!" Batman says, "You're headed up the river, you baleful bird!"

"Wak!" Penguin squawks, "You'll never take me, caped coo-coo birds!"

"True," Batman says, "but our friend will!" Suddenly, a red blur whooshes in and surrounds Penguin and his gang. His henchmen are knocked out in seconds and Penguin is tied up.

"Wak!" Penguin shrieks in bewilderment, "What is the meaning of this? This is an outrage!"

"You're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve, Penguin!" Batman says.

"How did you do this?" Penguin asks.

"A good crimefighter never reveals his secrets," Batman says.

"Gosh yes," Robin says, "Just like we never revealed how we escaped all your many deathtraps you put us in over the years!" As Penguin and his men are carted away by Chief O'Hara and his men, Flash comes out of the shadows.

"Thanks for the assist, Flash!" Batman says, shaking his hand.

"No problem, Batman!" Flash says.

"Though I have a hunch this is not quite over yet," the Caped Crusader says, pacing back and forth, "This seems too easy! Penguin has never been this easy to net in the past."

"But we've never had a speedster on our side before, Batman," Robin says.

"True, Robin," Batman replies, "but there still seems like there's something more sinister afoot."

"Right you are, Cowled clod!" comes an alluring British female voice, as the seductive songstress known as the Siren comes out of the shadows.

"The Siren!" Batman exclaims, "Quick, everyone, cover your ears!"

"That won't be necessary, bat-creep!" Siren says, as she emits her ear-piercing sonic scream. Barry's eyes glaze over. "Now you three superheroes are mine to command! No man can resist my stunning note, 2 octaves above High C!"

"Except us!" Batman says, "I trained Robin in how to master hypnotism!"

"Curses!" Siren says, "I forgot about your immunity! No matter, I still have this handsome new player under my power! Alright, Red Lightning, or whatever you call yourself, dispose of the Dynamic Duo!"

"With pleasure, Siren!" Flash says. He runs around them at light-speed as they begin to rise from the ground.

"Holy vortex, Batman!" Robin says, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, old chum," Batman says, "But we have to think of something fast!"

"You might want to use a better choice of words!" Robin says.

"I think you've got it, Robin!" Batman says, "You've done it again, old chum!"

"I have?" Robin asks.

"If I quickly press my utility belt buckle and activate the bat-immobilizer ray, I may be able to stop Flash in his tracks!"

"Hurry, Batman!" Robin says. The Dark Knight inches his finger to the button and presses it. It sends a beam that zaps Flash, and sends him backwards. The Dynamic Duo fall to the floor.

"There," Batman says, "The Flash is incapacitated. You're sinister scheme is over, Siren! Now, will you come quietly?"

"Not by a long-shot!" Siren says, "Andante, Allegro, dispose of the Caped cretins!" The two villainous henchmen approach the Dynamic Duo, ready for battle.

 **POW!** Batman socks Andante in the jaw.

 **KLONK!** Robin smashes a display over Allegro's head.

 **KERPLUNK!** Batman knees Andante in the stomach.

 **KRASH!** Robin kicks Allegro through a wall.

"That's enough, Dynamic dunces!" Siren snaps. "You see, even though you immobilized the speedster, he's still under my control, and when he awakens, he'll speed me out of here!"

"Not likely, Siren," Batman says, "The blast I hit him with also reversed the effects of your hypnotic trance. The Flash is back on the side of good."

"Ooo, you meddlesome oafs won't thwart my plans anymore!" Siren shouts.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a security guard says, rushing in. Siren releases her entrancing spell and the guard is under her power.

"What's going on, darling, is that I want you to kill Batman and Robin!" Siren says.

"I…must kill…Batman…and…Robin," the guard says, aiming his gun at them.

"Ta-ta, boys!" Siren says, as she walks away.

"On my move, Robin," Batman says, as he reaches for his utility belt.

"Don't even think about it, freak!" the guard shouts, "Hands behind your head, now!"

"You're just going to shoot us anyway, so why not get it over with?" Batman asks.

"Ok, fine!" the guard snaps, as he pulls the trigger. The bullet speeds towards them, but suddenly a red blur surrounds them and stops the bullets. Flash is back. He knocks out the guard with one punch.

"Thought the bat-immobilization ray effects should've worn off by now!" Batman says, "Thanks, Flash!"

"Don't mention it, Batman!" Flash says, "Now, let's go stop those criminals!"

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE SECRET HIDEOUT OF CATWOMAN AND THE SIREN…**

"How did it go, Siren?" Catwoman asks.

"Splendid, Catwoman!" Siren says, "Unfortunately, we had to leave Pengy behind. But I was able to get the item we're after! And get this, the Dynamic Duo have a new partner, a young man dressed in a flashy red suit. He has the power of superspeed. I had him under my power until those caped crumbums immobilized him!"

"Well, we best prepare ourselves for their arrival then!" Catwoman says. "Boys, set the trap to catch these mice! And call our funny friend."

"Right away, Catwoman!" her henchmen reply, as they walk off.

"Those loathsome heroes are in for a surprise they'll never forget!" Catwoman says.

 **MEANWHILE, BATMAN, ROBIN, AND FLASH ARE PONDERING WHAT THE SIREN'S NEXT MOVE MIGHT BE…**

"We are?" Flash asks.

"We are what?" Batman asks.

"Pondering the Siren's next move." Flash says, "The big booming voice said it."

"I think you need some rest," Batman says, "It could be some post-hypnosis after-effects taking a strain on your mind."

"Well, how do you suggest we find her lair?" Flash asks.

"Simple," Batman says, "We ask our fine-feathered friend, the Penguin!"

Later at Police Headquarters, Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara are interrogating Penguin.

"Alright ye mangy bird, talk!" O'Hara shouts.

"I am within my rights, sir!" Penguin says, "I have the right to remain silent! Wak! Wak! Wak!"

"You also should know that if you help us stop Siren, the judge could be lenient on your sentence in court." Gordon says.

"Don't try to bribe me," Penguin says, "Nothing you can say will get this bird to squawk!"

"You don't need to say anything, Penguin," Batman says, walking in. I've analyzed your clothing, and I found traces of cat hair on your suit coat. Now, being a bird you should detest cats, leaving us with one possible explanation!"

"Holy litter box!" Robin exclaims, "You mean—"

"Precisely, Robin!" Batman says, "Our Antarctic adversary as well as that sinister seductress must be working with the Queen of Criminals herself, Catwoman!"

"Alright Penguin," Chief O'Hara says, "Where's her cat lair this time? Start squawking! Don't make me beat it outta ye!"

"Chief O'Hara, restrain yourself!" Commissioner Gordon shouts, "I've said before and I'll say it again; I'm violently opposed to police brutality! So unless you want to be transferred to traffic cop, you'll treat the prisoner with dignity!"

"Yes sir!" O'Hara replies, sheepishly.

"Well, Penguin?" Batman asks, "Will you cooperate? Tell us what Catwoman and Siren have planned."

"Why should I tell you, bat-brain," Penguin says, "I may be a fink, but I'm no stool pigeon!"

"Very well," Batman says, "Flash, take the Penguin here for a run."

"You got it!" Flash says, as he grabs Penguin and speeds away.

"Wak!" Penguin squawks as Flash takes him to the roof and dangles him off the edge of the building. His hat falls to the ground. "Let me down! Gently!"

"Ready to start chirping now?" Flash asks.

"Alright," Penguin says with a gulp. "Catwoman and Siren are working together! They haven't revealed to me their whole plan! They wanted to steal something from the museum in order to control the city! Their hideout is on 1132 Pussyfoot Road! That's all I know!"

"Thanks, Pengy," Flash says, as he then speeds back in the building and locks Penguin back up in a holding cell. "Alright, let's get to Pussyfoot Road."

 **LATER, BATMAN, ROBIN, AND THE FLASH ARRIVE AT THE LAIR OF CATWOMAN AND THE SIREN, UNAWARE OF IMMIENT DANGER!**

"Did you hear that?" Flash asks, as he races up to the building.

"Hear what?" Batman asks, getting out of the Batmobile.

"That big booming voice!" Flash says, "It said we're gonna face imminent danger! This looks like a trap, guys."

"This obviously must be an after-effect of time travel taking a strain on you." Batman says. "C'mon, let's climb up the building."

"Why climb up when we can race right in?" Flash asks.

"Flash, wait!" Batman says. Flash runs up to the building and falls down a trap door.

"Holy open graves!" Robin exclaims, "A trap door!"

"Quite observant as always, old chum," Batman says, "C'mon, let's go after him! Who knows what kind of danger he might've already stumbled into!" They jump down into the trap door. They enter into a dark room.

"Holy taffy!" Robin says, "We're caught in something sticky, Batman! I can't move!"

"Great Scott!"

"Right you are, Dynamic dunderheads!" a mirthful voice shouts, as the lights come on. They see Flash has been caught and stuck down next to them on a giant sticky blob. Before them stand Siren, Catwoman, and the Joker.

"Joker!" Batman shouts, "I should've known you'd be in on this!"

"We heard about this new speedster hero, Batman," Catwoman says, "So I thought it was the purrfect time to enlist some help."

"This was a charitable donation from my last team-up with General Gumm, as I'm sure you remember, Batman*," Joker says, "We would've gotten away with it, had it not been for you and the meddlesome Green Hornet and his partner!"

"Wait, you have a Green Hornet?" Flash asks, "I should introduce him to Green Arrow."

"The only one you'll be introduced to, boys, is the Grim Reaper!" Siren says with a giggle. "The stickiness of this glue nullifies your speed, Flash, and your utility belts are useless, Caped Crusaders."

"Yes, my funny ray has short-circuited your belts for an hour!" Joker says.

"Soon that glue will suffocate you three and you'll be purr-manently destroyed!" Catwoman says, "Farewell, my lovelies! Meow!" Joker, Catwoman, Siren, and their henchmen make a swift exit.

 **HORROR OF HORRORS!**

 **CAN BATMAN, ROBIN, AND THE FLASH POSSIBLY ESCAPE THIS ECCENTRIC ENSAREMENT?**

"I hope so!" Flash says.

 **WILL THE EVIL PLANS OF CATWOMAN, THE JOKER, AND THE SIREN FINALLY BE THWARTED?**

 **WILL THE DYNAMIC DUO REALIZE THAT BARRY CAN HEAR ME?**

 **FOR THE ANSWERS TO THESE AND OTHER TANTALIZING QUESTIONS, TUNE IN TOMORROW (OR AT LEAST VERY SOON!)**

 **SAME BAT-STORY!**

 **SAME FLASH-WEBSITE!**

 **ONE HINT: THE MOST UNBELIEVABLE IS YET TO COME!**

(*In reference to the Batman '66/Green Hornet comic crossover last year, produced by collaboration with DC and Dynamite publications, written by Kevin Smith and Ralph Garmen).


	3. Bad Guys get Smashed

**WHEN LAST WE LEFT OUR HELPLESS HEROES, CATWOMAN, JOKER, AND THE SIREN HAD TRAPPED THEM IN GENERAL GUMM'S EXTRA-STRENGTH GUMM-GLUE, WITH EPENDING DOOM AHEAD IN THE FORM OF SUFFOCATION BY GLUE! STAY TUNED—THE WILDEST IS YET TO COME!**

" **BAD GUYS GET SMASHED"**

 **VISITING HERO:**

 **GRANT GUSTIN as The Flash**

 **SPECIAL GUEST VILLAINS:**

 **CESAR ROMERO as The Joker**

 **VICTOR BUONO as King Tut**

 **SPECIAL GUEST VILLAINESSES:**

 **JULIE NEWMAR as Catwoman**

 **JOAN COLLINS as the Siren**

Batman, Robin, and The Flash are struggling to pry themselves from their adhesive bonds.

"It's no use, Batman!" Robin cries, "The glue's too thick!"

"Don't lose hope, Robin!" Batman reassures, "There's still a chance! Flash, can you vibrate through?"

"No!" Flash says, "This is glue is too thick for even my powers to have any effect! I can't even move my arms!"

"Holy sticky wicket, Batman!" Robin exclaims, "What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking, old chum!" Batman says. "Joker said he disabled everything in our belts. Fortunately he wasn't aware that I keep a hidden bat-laser in my left glove. If I can just…reach it…" Suddenly a red beam shoots out from under the sticky sarcophagus, and dissolves the glue that encased Batman's hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Batman!" Joker says, his face appearing on a video screen before them. "You thought we weren't watching, didn't you? But I knew you'd try a nasty trick like that! This glue is laced with explosives, and I wouldn't think the bat-laser would be a good idea! A little heat, and kaboom!"

"Fortunately, we only need to use it for one more person, Joker!" Batman says, "But first…" He zaps the monitor with the bat-laser, destroying it.

"No fair in peeking, right?" Flash says, as Batman starts to cut the glue with the laser, freeing Flash.

"Alright, now get us out of here!" Batman says. Robin is freed in an instant, and Flash speeds them out of there, before the explosion goes off.

"You guys ok?" Flash asks.

"Holy nick-of-time!" Robin says, "Just made it!"

"You saved our lives, Flash!" Batman says, "We owe you a great debt. But first, we need to figure out the next move of the criminal consortium."

 **LATER, AT THE NEW LAIR OF TRIO OF TERROR…**

"I have a ghastly thought, ladies," Joker says, "What if the Dynamic Dingbats and that red-suited speed-freak did escape our deathtrap?"

"Don't you fret, Joker," Siren says, caressing his face gently, "because like you, I too, have an ace in the hole. Penguin was just a distraction, but I figured our group needs a strong, royal command! Joker and Catwoman, I present to you…King Tut, ruler of the Nile!"

"Oh no, not him!" Catwoman says.

"Silence, cat goddess!" Tut shouts.

"Save the flattery, Tut," Catwoman says, "What's the plan?"

"The Caped crumbs have joined forces with someone who has ascended from the heavens. Shu has gifted this person with incredible speed! We must eliminate him, and then this modern Thebes will be ours to rule!" Tut declares.

"We tried eliminating them, your royal highness," Joker says, "Unfortunately, we're not quite sure it worked."

"That's because you didn't have me, Joker," Tut says, "My brilliant mind has deduced there's only one way to defeat this speedster, and that is to siphon off his speed! We will be like great Shu himself! With his power, there is no part of this city we cannot conquer!"

"No," an eerie voice shouts. The voice sounds like something out of the depths of the darkest of nightmares. A figure appears before the criminal confederates. A man dressed in a grey suit, similar to the Flash's but his entire face is covered, minus the eyes. His hands appear to have claws and he's surrounded by blue lightning. "Flash's powers are mine!"

"Who are you?" Tut demands, "Seth?"

"No!" the stranger shouts, "I…am Zoom!"

"What makes you think we'll comply?" Catwoman asks. Zoom zooms up to one of Catwoman's henchmen and murders him by impaling him with his claws.

"That is how I know you will," Zoom says. "You have 24 hours to bring me the body of the Flash, alive, and his speed will be mine. Otherwise, your lives will be very short!"

"Well," Joker says, "I think he's made his point."

 **MEANWHILE, BACK POLICE HEADQUARTERS, BARRY ALLEN IS DOING SOME INVESTIGATING OF HIS OWN…**

Barry is talking with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara.

"Hey, my name's Barry Allen," he says, shaking their hands, "I just flew in from Central City. I'm in forensics. They said you could use my help."

"Yes, Mr. Allen," Gordon says, "We could use all the help we can get. Three deadly criminals have joined forces. So far, no one's turned up dead though." Suddenly, the telephone rings and Gordon answers.

"What?" the Commissioner exclaims, "Alright. I'll let Batman know immediately!"

"What is it?" Barry asks.

"That was the coroner at Gotham City morgue." Gordon says, "Someone fitting the description of Catwoman's henchman Whiskers was just found in an alley brutally stabbed in the chest. It's unlike anything we've ever seen."

"Saints alive!" O'Hara says. "You don't think—"

"I don't know, Chief," Gordon says, as he gets up and heads to the bat-phone, "But I do know I must inform Batman immediately! Mr. Allen, you can see yourself out!"

"Right," Barry says, as the Commissioner picks up the phone, "I'll head right over to the crime scene!" Barry races over. Later, at the crime scene, the Dynamic Duo are examining the evidence.

"Holy henchmen, who could've done this, Batman?" Robin asks.

"I don't know, Robin," Batman says. "This doesn't look like the handiwork of any of our adversaries."

"This was Zoom," Barry says, speeding up to them, "It has to be."

"Zoom?" Robin asks, "Who's that?"

"One of my enemies," Barry says, "He's from a parallel universe to mine. He couldn't make it to Supergirl's earth, but somehow he found me here. He must be recruiting your enemies to take me down. That's why he killed this guy, to make an example of him."

"How do we stop him?" Robin asks.

"You can't," Barry says, "Only I can."

"I'm sure we can come up with something, Barry," Batman says, "Don't underestimate us."

"No, you shouldn't underestimate Zoom!" Barry says, "He's killed a lot of people, and that's something I'm sure this city has never seen the likes of."

"True, Barry, our city hasn't seen such violence of this magnitude," Batman says, "But I still have faith that good will triumph over evil once again, and with your help, we can defeat Zoom and send him back to his own dimension forever!"

"What do we do now, Batman?" Robin asks.

"We set a trap for our feckless foes, Robin," Batman says, "And I have just the bait. Millionaire Bruce Wayne will be hosting a party tonight at Stately Wayne Manor. No doubt, such a gallant affair will draw our enemies out of hiding. Barry, I suggest you high-tail it over to Stately Wayne Manor right away. Robin and I will convene with you in an hour. Quickly, Robin, not a moment to lose! To the Batcave!"

 **LATER ON AT STATELY WAYNE MANOR, BARRY ALLEN ARRIVES...**

"Y'know, even though that's kinda annoying," Barry says, "I'm sorta gonna miss this narration when I get back to my Earth." He rings the doorbell, and soon, a tall, elderly man with a mustache and glasses answers.

"Good evening, sir," he says, with a British accent, "Master Bruce has been expecting you!" Barry walks in.

"Thanks, Jeeves," Barry says.

"Alfred will do, sir." Alfred says.

"Alfred," Barry says, "Sorry."

"Oh Alfred!" an elderly female voice calls, as an older woman comes rushing out into the hallway, "Would you mind helping me with dinner? We have a lot of guests to entertain! And you know how Ms. Vreeland likes punctuality."

"Of course, madam." Alfred says.

"Oh forgive me," the woman says, turning to Barry, "Where are my manners? I'm Mrs. Harriet Cooper, Dick Grayson's aunt. You must be one of Dick's school chums, aren't you? What's your name, young man?"

"I'm Barry Allen," Barry says, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm actually visiting from out of town. Mr. Wayne called me because he thought I could help him with something."

"How nice!" Mrs. Cooper says.

"Right this way, sir," Alfred says, escorting him to the living room. "Mr. Allen has arrived, sir."

"Hello, Mr. Allen," Bruce says, coming up to him. "I'm Bruce Wayne. Batman told me all about you. We'll be happy to assist you in any way we can."

"Gosh, yes!" Dick adds.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Barry says, "Though I think it'd be better if you guys focused on your underground activities."

"If you're implying that I'm connected to the mob, you're sorely mistaken," Bruce says, "I vowed to use Wayne Foundation money to fight crime in this city."

"And I'm sure some of it goes to funding your…nightly activities too, right?" Barry asks.

"What are you implying?" Bruce asks.

"Drop the act, Bruce!" Barry says, "I know you and Dick are Batman and Robin! Piece of advice, you might want to use a voice disguiser. It's not that difficult to figure out."

"Well, we've been able to fool Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara." Bruce says.

"All due respect, the police in this city don't seem that bright," Barry says.

"Let's continue this conversation in my study," Bruce says. They walk in the study.

"Alright, how do we stop Zoom?" Bruce asks, as they shut the doors to the study.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Barry says. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"Meet us in the Batcave," Bruce says.

Moments later, when everyone is now is their superhero costumes in the Batcave…

"Well, I have been developing a new formula," Batman says, "Earth 2-repellent bat-spray. Spray this on anyone from Earth 2, and they'll be forced to leave this Earth."

"Brilliant!" Flash says, "So all we have to do is spray this on him?"

"Yes," Batman says, "Theoretically, it should work."

"Alright," Flash says, "Now all we have to do is draw out your rogues."

"Leave that to me," Batman says.

Meanwhile, back at the villains' lair…

"Well, I'll be a Byzantine king!" Tut shouts, "Look at this!"

"What is it?" Catwoman asks.

"Illustrious millionaire Bruce Wayne will be hosting a party tonight at Stately Wayne Manor. A charity ball in order to benefit the Wayne Foundation home for wayward youth." Tut reads.

"Ooo, ha, ha, ha! Delicious!" Joker cackles, "No doubt his guests have large sums of money on hand!"

"Purrfect!" Catwoman says, "We'll clean them out!"

"And with my powers, I can persuade all the men to give us their money easily!" Siren says.

"Just one problem," Joker says, "How do we get Flash's speed for Zoom?"

"No problem at all," Siren says, "All I have to do is simply…ask him."

 **LATER THAT EVENING AT STATELY WAYNE MANOR, BRUCE, DICK, AND BARRY AWAIT THE VILLAINS' ARRIVAL…**

"Well, this is quite the occasion, Bruce," Jim Gordon says, "I only wish my Barbara could be here, but she's studying abroad this semester."

"Well, I'm sure she'll send us a postcard, Jim," Bruce says. Alfred walks up to them. "Alfred, how are the guests doing?"

"Swimmingly, sir," Alfred says, "Although Mrs. Cooper did request we refill the hors d'oeuvre tray."

"You best take care of that, then," Bruce says.

"Straight away, sir." Alfred says.

"Guys," Barry whispers to Bruce and Dick, "I have a feeling any minute now, your foes are gonna strike."

"Well, when they do, you'll be ready, right?" Bruce asks.

"You bet," Barry says. Suddenly, green colored smoke emits from the vents, and everyone goes into a coughing fit. They start to fall down. Suddenly, they hear the deranged cackle of a crooked clown. Barry zipped away.

"Hoo, ha, ha!" Joker laughs, "Delicious! Gotham's most prestigious millionaires, ours to pick clean!"

"Not while I'm around!" Flash says.

"Ah, the Scarlet Speedster," Catwoman says. "Just the person we wanted to see. Siren, do your thing!" Lorelei Circe, aka the Siren, lets loose her stunning note of 2 octaves above high C. Instead of his eyes glazing over like she expects, the Flash only smiles.

"What happened?" Siren asks in frustration, "You're supposed to be under my power!"

"And you're supposed to be in jail!" Flash says, "Too bad I found a way to shield myself!"

"The bat-eared buffoon must've given you ear plugs!" Siren says, "No matter! Boys, finish him!"

"It's not just him you'll have to worry about, Siren!" a heroic voice says. The criminals turn to see Batman and Robin climbing through the window.

"Curses!" King Tut cries, "Batman and Robin come to foil our plans yet again! Well, this time will be the last!"

"We didn't expect to see you again, Tut, but you're right." Batman says, "This criminal confederacy is kaput!"

"You can say that while you're still breathing, Batman, but not for long!" Joker says, "Henchmen, attack!"

 **BIFF!** Batman punches a henchman.

 **SOCK!** Robin punches another henchman.

 **WHAMMO!** Batman punches Joker.

Quickly zipping around, Flash polishes off the rest of the henchmen.

 **CRASH!** Batman knocks of vase on top of King Tut's head.

"There, that should do it," Batman says, "Despite having a severe headache when he regains consciousness, King Tut will once again be Professor McElroy when he wakes up."

"You may have stopped the men, masked manhunters," Catwoman says, "But we still have a job to do. Flash, give us your blood and we'll walk away quietly."

"No," Flash says. Suddenly, blue lightning appears and surrounds the partygoers.

"Mercy alive!" Aunt Harriet shrieks, "What's happening?" She is suddenly grabbed by the throat.

"My word!" Alfred exclaims.

"Aunt H-" Robin says, before Batman stops him.

"Mrs. Cooper!" Batman exclaims. Zoom has the terrified Harriet Cooper.

"Let her go, Zoom!" Barry says, "It's me you want!"

"I knew I could use her to motivate you, Flash!" Zoom hisses, "Give me your speed or she dies!" Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara and the other attending police officers draw their pistols.

"No!" Batman shouts, "Lower your weapons! I have a much less violent way of solving this!"

"Really?" Zoom says, "And what might that be, Batman?" Zoom asks.

"This!" Batman says, as he sprays him with something.

"Nooo!" Zoom shrieks, "What's happening?"

"Simple, Zoom," Batman says, "I sprayed you with the one solution you and your Earth 2 kind can't tolerate: Earth-2 repellent bat-spray. You are now forced to leave this dimension!" Zoom opens up a breach.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Flash!" Zoom shouts, "I'll be back and you will pay!" He goes through the breach.

"You did it!" Flash says.

"Now let's round up these notable ne'er-do-wells!" Batman says.

"Starting with the lovely Miss Circe!" Commissioner Gordon says.

"Don't worry, Caped Crusader," Chief O'Hara says, "I was able to slip an inhibitor collar on her when Zoom attacked. She won't be singin' her lethal lyrics any time soon!"

"Looks like it's back to the Arkham institute for you!" Commissioner Gordon says.

"Holy strays!" Robin exclaims, "Where's Catwoman?"

"She must've slipped away when Zoom attacked," Batman says. Flash zipped away and returned seconds later with Catwoman.

"Did you lose something?" Flash asks.

Batman smiled as the criminals were taken away.


	4. Epilogue

**A BRIGHT, NEW DAY AT STATELY WAYNE MANOR…**

Bruce, Dick, and Barry are reflecting over the events of last night in the living room.

"How's Aunt Harriet?" Dick asks Alfred, as he comes down the main staircase. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Mrs. Cooper is a dreadful state of shock right now, Master Dick, but I expect she should recover within the next few days." Alfred says.

"Now you see why I gotta get back to my world to stop Zoom!" Barry says. "Have you found anything, Bruce?"

"I actually might have," Bruce says, "Come with me down to the Batcave."

Moments later, in the Batcave…

"I spent all night toiling over this," Batman says. "After seeing what Zoom did last night, I knew you had to return as soon as possible to your world to devise a way to stop him. I may have found just the solution. Last night, as Zoom entered the breach back to Earth 2, I was able to contain a piece of it. Combined with my formula for Earth 2 repellent bat-spray, I was able to temporarily convert the Batmobile's nuclear power generator into a breach. Ready, Robin?"

"Roger!" Robin replies.

"Activate it now!" Batman says. The Boy Wonder presses a button and suddenly a breach opens up.

"Thanks guys," Barry says, "It was an honor meeting you and working alongside you, and I'd love to stay and maybe take a selfie, but I can't wait another minute! So long!"

"Godspeed, Barry Allen!" Batman says, as he races into the portal. Robin stops to wonder about something.

"Batman?" he asks.

"Yes, old chum?" Batman replies.

"What's a selfie?" Robin asks.

THE END


End file.
